


绿眼睛怪兽

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, 变形术, 恶作剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: Thanatos突然变成了一只绿眼睛怪兽，介于他是死神，这让人很难分辨出到底是谁的恶作剧。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 8





	绿眼睛怪兽

Thanatos发现Zagreus似乎很受欢迎，连奥林匹斯众神都对他关注有加，当然，先不说他的身份，他待人礼貌又热情，口袋里永远准备着一瓶蜜酒可以随时送给任何时候遇到的任何人，或者神，即使冥王整天责备他却也仍然在内心希望他能分担工作，谁不喜欢这样的小王子呢，Thanatos自己都抵挡不了Zagreus的热情攻势。  
而且Zagreus对所有人都一视同仁，他会给主厨抓鱼，也会夸奖努力工作的Dusa， Zagreus还会送她蜜酒甚至仙酒，不得不说Thanatos有那么一点意外，毕竟这个待遇和Megaera或者他自己差不多了。说到Megaera，Thanatos知道她和Zag的关系其实非常亲密，他们见面的次数也很频繁，有时Megaera还会去Zagreus的卧室，别问Thanatos怎么知道的，既然Zagreus在他提醒以后仍然把Mort放在房间里，那就不能责怪Thanatos有时难以控制的关注。  
Thanatos作出一如既往的沉思状，周围的暗灵都躲着他走，完全不知道其实这里有个神快要被酸味淹没。  
一股难以言喻的酸涩味涌上心头，这对Thanatos来说是很特别的体验，作为死神他见惯了各种各样的死亡，包括因为爱情产生的悲剧，这让他多少有点冷酷无情，或者说，单纯的麻木了。Thanatos沉浸在思绪中，忽略了身上传来的非常细微的麻痒。  
不止Megaera，还有Zagreus的老师Achilles，Zagreus对他非常尊敬，也非常信任，Thanatos知道在某些方面Zagreus信任Achilles超过自己，还有……好吧，奥林匹斯那些神，虽然他们多多少少都和Zagreus有亲戚关系，但伦理是凡人创造的东西，神百无禁忌，更甚者，亲戚关系反而加深了他们和Zagreus之间的纽带。  
Thanatos猛然发现自己的不对劲，他根本不是心思细腻神经纤细的小可怜，不会莫名其妙吃发散思维吃十万八千里以外的飞醋，正当他想弄清楚到底怎么回事的时候，只听粉末喷射状的魔法效果伴随“砰”的声音响起，Thanatos已经不见踪影，留在原地的是一只绿眼睛黑猫。  
事情发生的太过突然，哪怕一团漆黑，也能从猫脸上看出一脸懵逼的呆滞表情。  
很不巧，这时候Zagreus已经结束了和父亲之间又一轮互殴，已经从血池出来，直奔Thanatos的位置而来，Thanatos难得有些慌乱，他不想被任何人看到这样的自己，他立马站起来尝试使用瞬移，该死的站起来之前还忍不住伸了个懒腰，但是变形魔法影响了他的魔法使用，瞬移地点错误的落在了大厅，他当机立断打算用跑的，四条腿应该跑得很快，可是他抬起爪子没来的及迈步，就被一个巨大的，狰狞的，三个脑袋的身影挡住，哦，不。  
Cerberus的三个脑袋紧凑在一起，六只眼睛紧紧盯着绿眼睛黑猫，血盆大口张开，Cerberus是如此巨大，一口就能把整只黑猫囫囵吞下。  
“咦？看看这是什么？” Zagreus被黑猫吸引，他快速走过去一把抄起了黑猫，“乖狗狗，别吓着它。”  
这里为什么会有猫？Zagreus抱着黑猫，和它四目相对，黑猫绿色的眼睛犹如两块祖母绿宝石，不知道是不是搓觉，Zagreus似乎在黑猫慌乱的眼神中看到了一丝熟悉的气息。  
Cerberus用脑袋顶了顶Zagreus，发出一阵呜呜声。  
“什么？你说他是……” Zagreus很惊讶，Cerberus使劲吸了吸鼻子以证明自己的嗅觉绝不会出错。  
“噗哧——”Zagreus极力忍住即将脱口而出的笑声，一阵旋风似的带着Thanatos回了卧室，然后在Thanatos冷冰冰的注视下笑了足足十分钟。  
Thanatos觉得很气恼，又被抱在怀里动弹不得，他再次试图使用瞬移却发现魔力不稳带不了两个人，他忍了又忍，实在忍不住重重伸出爪子，又用肉垫拍在Zagreus脸上，轻轻的。  
“哦，不好意思，抱歉。” Zagreus道歉，“但是，咳，嗯，但是可爱小猫的形象和可怕的死神相差太大了，而且竟然有什么变形魔法能作用在死神身上吗？”  
Thanatos沉默的看着Zagreus，他想说些什么，又怕说出口的是猫叫，冥王在上他已经够丢人了不需要更丢人。  
“好吧，”Zagreus摸了摸黑猫的头，手感柔软又顺滑，“让我们想想有什么解决办法。”  
这时候Dusa送来了一封信，说是爱神的特快专递，她并没有在意黑猫，而是放下信以后立马转身风风火火离开继续她的打扫工作。  
“看来我们知道到底怎么回事了。” Zagreus打开信封，爱神的投影瞬间出现在眼前。  
“嗨，亲爱的王子和kitty，看来你们相处得很好。”  
“一切都瞒不过您，能否请您快点解释呢，我和Than都有点迫不及待。”  
“那我就长话短说了小可爱，这是一个以嫉妒心作为触发点的魔法，你知道，我们之中的很多都多多少少因为嫉妒遭受过折磨，所以我们联合起来施了一个一千年激活一次的魔法，魔法激活当天会自动感应最强的一个人的嫉妒心，放大它，然后把整个人变成一只绿眼睛怪兽，让他体验一下嫉妒的折磨，既然是因为爱情产生的嫉妒，那折磨也是甜蜜的，不是吗？”爱神笑了，笑容在她美丽的脸上也显得格外甜蜜。  
“好吧，那请问要如何解除这个魔法？我保证Thanatos一定不是故意的。”  
爱神用意味深长的眼神看了看Zagreus，在消失前留下最后一句话：“很简单，当然是让它感到满足。”  
它，不是他。  
要如何满足一只小猫咪？Zagreus和Thanatos四目相对，猫眼发出荧荧绿光。  
“想不到你是这么爱嫉妒的类型。” Zagreus忍不住调侃，Thanatos把爪子抬到脑袋上，似乎想作出平时撩头发甩头的不屑动作，做到一半想起来自己现在是猫，僵住了。   
真可爱。Zagreus表情严肃地想。  
Zagreus忍不住又摸了摸Thanatos的脑袋，感受到Thanatos往自己手心里顶；再挠了挠Thanatos的下巴，看到Thanatos虽然不愿意却眯起来的眼睛和往外伸的下巴，他心中有了决定，Thanatos突然有一种不好的预感。  
三十分钟后，被做了全身梳毛和按摩的Thanatos彻底瘫软在床上，Zagreus托着下巴，不明白为什么魔法还没解除，难道还要再来三十分钟？Zagreus伸出手指蠢蠢欲动，黑猫的皮毛触感相当好，Thanatos明明不愿意却抵抗不了天性的反应也很有意思。  
Zagreus的魔抓又伸向了Thanatos，此时爱神的声音却再次响起：“满足它，或者一个吻，真爱之吻。”信封和信纸随着声音的落下燃烧起来，很快烧得一干二净。  
Zagreus对爱神很无奈，只好抱起黑猫，在猫嘴上轻轻地亲了一下，魔法的光芒亮起，炸成了一朵爱心形状的粉色烟花，在他反应过来之前，已经被一股力量压在了床上。  
啊哦。  
“Zagreus，我想这件事我们应该有来有回。” Thanatos按住Zagreus的双手，低下头给了他一个吻，Zagreus闭上眼睛，准备接受Thanatos的回敬。  
\--END—  
*绿眼睛怪：Green-eyed monster，在英语俚语中意思是嫉妒  
不知道游戏里设定如何，我觉得Zagreus听得懂地狱三头犬说话  
我触发了Thanatos吃醋那段剧情，所以写了这篇文，神当然没有搞这种魔法，是我编的


End file.
